Skinny Love
by DelacroixSasha
Summary: Lindir x reader. Uma história entre você, uma humana refugiada da Cidade do Lago, e Lindir, o minstrel de Valfenda. Aproveite!
1. Gentileza

Este universo é uma propriedade do professor Tolkien, é uma história sem fins lucrativos, blá-blá-blá...

Espero que curtam a história! Fica uma legenda para ajudar:

**(s/n):** seu nome.

**(c/cb):** cor do seu cabelo.

**(t/p):** tom da sua pele.

Você atravessava Valfenda com muita pressa. Corria ofegante, fazendo todo o tipo de curva, subindo e descendo todo tipo de escada e atravessando essa e aquela ponte. O vento gelado machucava seus pulmões e feria sua traqueia. Suas orelhas, expostas debaixo de seu cabelo (c/cb) que se esvoaçava, estavam tão frias a ponto lhe incomodar até os tímpanos, e seus dentes traziam uma dor aguda, sensibilizados pelo ar gelado.

O inverno era rigososo entre as montanhas. Os ventos fortes e uivantes conseguiam passar entre as imensas colinas e soprarem no vale com ânimo, surpreendendo os elfos com rajadas inesperadas. Obviamente a maioria deles já estava acostumada com isso, mas aquele era o seu primeiro inverno em Valfenda. Por descuido não conseguira segurar seu único cachecol durante uma rajada violenta e congelante, resultando numa perseguição exaustiva ao pedaço de pano vermelho. Não estava correndo havia tanto tempo, mas devido as condições climáticas (e por não ser nenhuma atleta), suas energias estavam quase no fim.

"Honestamente, vento" pensa, finalmente parando de correr e pondo as mãos sobre os seus joelhos para se apoiar. Profundamente ofegante, você procurava ansiosa por um meio de recuperar o fôlego sem sentir mais dor. "Pode parar essa brincadeira de bobinho!" Você já estava na entrada da floresta agora e quando levantou o olhar da neve, viu seu cachecol parar contido entre os galhos de um pinheiro pouco mais a frente.

\- Ah, obrigada. – você pensou alto com a ironia da frustração.

Afundando seus pés na camada espessa de neve, caminhou até a árvore com certa dificuldade. Felizmente o cachecol não estava tão alto, então você tentou pular para alcançá-lo. O que parecia ser uma boa alternativa só a fez se sentir mais idiota. Um pouco desajeitada por causa da neve, você pulou várias vezes, esticando o braço para alcançar seu pertence. Quase o alcançou em alguns momentos, mas aquilo só fazia crescer sua frustração.

\- Não é possível... que não consigo pegá-lo! – resmungou entre seus dentes cerrados. – Ora, vamos...!

\- Perdoe-me pela intromissão – disse uma voz levemente hesitante mais atrás. Pega de surpresa, você se virou depressa e seus olhos (c/o) se depararam com Lindir a quatro metros de distância. Os olhos negros escondiam relutância, o que era comum para um tipo tímido como ele. Ao mesmo tempo havia nele genuína disposição, como era de se esperar de um minstrel de Valfenda. –, a senhorita gostaria de ajuda?

Seus músculos enrijeceram e você sentiu um leve formigamento nas maçãs do rosto. Isso geralmente acontecia quando se encontrava com Lindir. Há seis meses você chegara em Valfenda e há quatro nutria um amor discreto pelo elfo. Lentamente tinham se tornado amigos e quando menos podia esperar estava apaixonada. Pela personalidade gentil, dedicada, quieta e disposta, assim como pelo encantador lado tímido. Tomando o cuidado de não sustentar o silêncio por muito tempo, você virou seu corpo totalmente para ele, baixou suavemente a cabeça e pôs as mãos à frente. Enquanto retrucava, de forma discreta apertava as mãos para diminuir o nervosismo.

\- Eu... ficaria grata por seu auxílio. – Sua voz era mansa e seus olhos (c/o) estavam mais brilhantes enquanto buscavam os dele. Você esqueceu os sentimentos ruins de frustração e cansaço para ter uma postura cordial e prevenir um clima desagradável. Possivelmente Lindir havia visto seus saltos e ouvido seus resmungos ranzinzas e este pensamento a constrangia. Sendo assim, exigia de si mesma corrigir a falha.

Lindir se aproximou, andando sobre a neve sem afundar as elegantes botas escuras de cano alto. A neve rangia baixinho debaixo de seus pés e conforme se aproximava, você sentia seu coração bater mais forte. Sua pele (t/p) estava avermelhada pela força com a qual apertava os próprios dedos. Movida pela educação, finalmente ergueu mais a cabeça e recebeu um sorriso gentil, emoldurado pelos longos e belos cabelos castanhos. Perto o suficiente da árvore e com a vantagem de alguns centímetros, o elfo levantou o braço direito e ergueu-se um pouco na ponta dos pés. Aquele esforço foi o bastante para alcançar o gasto, porém macio cachecol vermelho e retirá-lo da árvore.

Você logo o agradeceu com um sorriso, esperando que ele a encarregasse de retirar as agulhas e a neve do tecido. Para sua surpresa, com movimentos cuidadosos, ele próprio se encarregou do trabalho.

\- Ah, não precisa se incomodar. – você falou, quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

Ele parou a fim de olhá-la, atento. Depois sorriu outra vez levemente aliviado.

\- Tudo bem. – respondeu, voltando a limpar o tecido.

Não demorou para que a tarefa fosse concluída. Lindir estendeu a mão com a peça e você cuidadosamente a pegou e agradeceu. Enrolando-o no pescoço com certa urgência, sorriu com alívio e prazer ao sentir logo o aconchegante calor que o cachecol detinha. Poderia não ser o mais bonito, mas decididamente era tão bom que a aquecia em segundos. Mesmo estando de saia longa e uma fina blusa de mangas compridas, o frio agora era mínimo. Você se deliciou nos momentos em que, cobrindo-os, seus nariz e boca se esquentaram, abandonando a dor. Cobertos pelos seus cabelos, que se mantinham do lugar graças ao cachecol, você finalmente suspirou de alívio quando suas orelhas começaram a se aquecer, constatando finalmente que podia respirar sem dor.

Então se lembrou de Lindir. Olhou para o lado com vergonha, apressadamente baixou o cachecol e procurou arrumá-lo de uma forma elegante.

\- Ele deve ser muito bom, lady (s/n) – ele comentou, cavalheiro, o que fez suas bochechas queimarem. Quase imediatamente, porém, você teve uma ideia e escondeu um sorriso de vitória.

\- Novamente muito obrigada, senhor Lindir. – declarou com uma leve menção. Talvez pelo ambiente ou costume, mesmo sendo amigos vocês mantinham a formalidade. – Acho melhor eu voltar agora.

\- Gostaria de ajuda para andar pela neve?

\- Oh, não, posso usar o caminho que já abri aqui. Mesmo assim, obrigada pela disposição.

Cuidadosamente você voltou pela trilha que havia aberto no grosso tapete branco puro. Lindir a acompanhou lado a lado por todo o trajeto, as mãos postas para trás numa pose comum. No entanto, você teve a impressão de que ele sempre ficava um pouco mais atrás do que poderia e, apesar do queixo voltado para frente, mantinha sobre você um olhar atento e, por que não, receoso.

Quando alcançaram as calçadas limpas de Valfenda, suas mãos desenrolaram metade do cachecol e rapidamente envolveram o pescoço de Lindir com ele. O elfo pareceu perdido, pego totalmente de surpresa. Certamente o minstrel percebera e estranhara a atitude de retirar o cachecol tão logo o havia recuperado, mas jamais esperara ser envolvido por ele.

As orelhas pontudas adquiriram uma tonalidade rosa debaixo da cascata de cabelos castanhos e os pequenos e redondos olhos escuros se arregalaram quando a notaram perto dele. "Estamos... dividindo o cachecol." foi tudo o que ele conseguiu pensar, corando mais ainda sem perceber. Você não reparou porque, apesar do sorriso largo e puro, a verdade era que estava tão nervosa quanto.

Apertando muito forte os panos que ainda estavam sobre o seu pescoço, questionou:

\- E então?

Lindir vestia um grosso e elegante casaco com detalhes em bronze, que combinavam perfeitamente com as calças e as botas muito belas de seu vestuário. Enquanto ele cobria parte do rosto com o tecido e demorava alguns momentos para responder, você se sentiu mal. A peça envelhecida parecia denegrir até a beleza da impecável tiara de prata na cabeça do elfo. Sem falar da própria beleza dele.

Você era uma humana, sobrevivente do ataque de Smaug, o magnífico, à cidade do Lago. Seus pais foram queimados vivos diante de seus olhos, sacrificando a si mesmos quando perceberam que deveriam empurrar o seu barco para não morrerem todos juntos ali. Abalada, você escapou por um triz do dragão junto a mais alguns desconhecidos que dividiam a embarcação e, depois de horas de horror, seu ânimo foi renovado pela firmeza de Bard após a tragédia. Você percebeu, porém, quando uma criatura baixa e de pés peludos saiu da Montanha Solitária após a terrível batalha dos cinco exércitos. Vocês conversaram e, não tendo nenhum parentesco com os sobreviventes, maravilhou-se com a possibilidade de ele levá-la até Valfenda. O hobbit Bilbo, comovido, havia contado várias coisas boas sobre a casa ao longo de todo o caminho. Quando chegaram, ele e o mago Gandalf explicaram a situação para o senhor Elrond e este aceitou acolhê-la.

Apesar da boa recepção, você não conseguia evitar de se sentir um "peixe fora d'água". Você não era tão bonita, elegante ou sábia quanto as elfas de lá. Mesmo depois de seis meses, mal conseguia trançar os próprios cabelos e a tiara simples que tinha agora era o melhor que conseguia fazer. Havia gentilmente ganhado novas roupas, mas aquele cachecol fora uma das poucas peças que conseguira salvar de sua casa. Fora tecido pela sua mãe com um material feio, apesar de eficiente. No que pareceram anos de quietude, você pensou de forma sombria que dividir a peça com um elegante elfo fora uma ideia idiota. Constrangida, estava prestes a retirá-la de Lindir quando foi abismada com uma observação.

\- Então, é por isso que ficou tão feliz.

Ele estava com os olhos fechados e apesar da boca coberta, parecia estar sorrindo. Você apenas o encarou sem saber o que dizer.

\- Posso sentir algo especial. – ele continuou. – De fato, não acredito que é apenas o material que seja quente e aconchegante, mas também o amor de quem o teceu.

Profundamente impressionada, viu-o abrir os olhos e baixar o cachecol, revelando o sorriso de lábios finos.

\- Ele é... – O olhar dele falhou enquanto a mirava. – ... realmente bom.

Lentamente você sorriu com gratidão, destacando os olhos (c/o) marejados de lágrimas. As declarações carinhosas dele serviram para cicatrizar e aquecer ainda mais seu coração. Inevitavelmente seus sentimentos por ele afloraram, macios ao peito e dando-lhe a impressão de que flutuava baixinho. Permitiu que o silêncio perdurasse e você se aprofundasse cada vez mais e mais na noite negra daqueles olhos. A princípio, Lindir pareceu envergonhado, mas acalmou a si mesmo rapidamente ao, sem que você desse conta, admirar os seus de igual maneira. Você sentia como se houvesse uma linha que alcançava ambos os corações e os ligava. Naquele momento os dois poderiam jurar que eram infinitos.

Seu coração pulou de susto quando percebeu que sua mão, sozinha, havia ido de encontro a de Lindir. Segurava delicadamente a ponta dos dedos longos e macios e mesmo agora que percebia, não conseguia soltar. Chegou a se esforçar para tanto, mas a vontade oposta se sobrepôs de maneira incompreensível. Devido ao choque de ambições, sua mão (t/p) começou a tremer de leve. O minstrel notou e, depois de relutar, envolveu firmemente sua mão na dele. Seu peito pareceu prestes a explodir e as bochechas queimavam como nunca.

\- A-Acho melhor caminharmos desse jeito, lady (s/n) – ele finalmente disse, se entregando à timidez, cobrindo o rosto e desviando seu olhar ao chão. – Afinal, não queremos que a senhorita escorregue pelo caminho...

\- N-Nem você, senhor Lindir... – você gaguejou de igual maneira, tentando ser afetuosa apesar da vergonha em erupção.

Vocês passaram por escadas e pontes sem dizerem mais nada. Compartilhando o cachecol e de mãos dadas por todo o caminho, já não conseguiam mais se encarar. Qualquer coisa ao redor parecia bem mais interessante. Por um momento você arriscou um olhar de esguelha para seu amigo e pôde admirar por alguns segundos seu rosto corado. Quando ele, porém, logo se virou e seus olhares se encontraram, ambos os desviaram rapidamente para lugares aleatórios.

Chegando à escadaria que levava aos seus aposentos, você teve uma visão que a derrubou. Um grupo de elfos e elfas estava mais à direita das escadas que deveria subir, olhando para vocês dois com expressões surpresas e sem proferirem nenhuma palavra. Foi quando você percebeu a situação que havia criado. Uma humana comum, sem absolutamente nada de extraordinário, nem por dentro nem por fora, de mãos dadas e com o mesmo cachecol que um dos senhores de Valfenda, o refúgio e lar dos grandes elfos entre as montanhas. "Eu sou a mais idiota de todo o planeta. E sou ainda mais estando no meio de elfos!"

Você não permitiu que Lindir a acompanhasse até as escadas. Quando acabaram de atravessar aquela ponte, retirou com rapidez o cachecol dele e o mais rápido possível disparou correndo, passando pelo grupo e sumindo degraus acima, escondendo um rosto em lágrimas e deixando para trás um Lindir atônito e confuso.

Notando melhor os elfos que estavam ali, agora se voltando uns para os outros com aparente naturalidade, pôde ver uma razão para a fuga. Era uma possibilidade que ele queria muito que não fosse verdadeira, mas sentia ser fato. Lançou um olhar pesaroso para a escadaria para onde você havia fugido e fechou uma das mãos, implorando tolamente para que a sua estivesse lá.

"Lady (s/n)... Se ao menos você soubesse..."


	2. Disposição

Era fim do inverno e o aniversário de Arwen Undómiel se aproximava. A neve não caía mais tão espessa. O vento soprava mais ameno entre as árvores que se despiam do branco e a casa de Valfenda estava mais agitada. O antes tímido movimento no vale havia se tornado fervoroso nas últimas duas semanas em especial.

O nascimento da filha do senhor Elrond se dera na primeira noite após o sol de inverno. Era quando a estrela vespertina poderia ser vista novamente, após longos meses de desaparecimento daquelas terras, como sinal da nova estação. Tão logo surgia à vista dos elfos, estes erguiam canções aos céus enquanto dançavam em homenagem a Vadar. Esta era Senhora da Luz e das Estrelas, e os elfos a veneravam e rogavam a ela uma boa estação.

Tão logo as solenidades à Vadar cessavam tinham início as comemorações à Arwen. Ela também recebia cantorias e danças, além de flores e demais presentes de materiais preciosos. E para que tudo isso acontecesse era necessário organização. _Extrema_ e _precisa_ organização. O que sempre deixava Lindir muito nervoso.

O minstrel era o responsável por organizar essas festividades. Cuidava do grupo da cozinha – por exemplo, gerenciando meticulosamente a estocagem de comida e bebida como se a vida dele dependesse disso – até o grupo das flores – que, como um grupo, deveriam dar um único presente e isso gerava algumas discussões. Todos eram grupos grandes de elfos, o que significava tensão redobrada. Lindir havia corrido de lá para cá quase o dia e a noite toda devido aos preparativos finais. Canções, tecidos, pratos, instrumentos. Todos os dias a correria era gradativamente maior.

Bom, certamente não poderia se comparar ao estado de Lindir, mas a sua situação também não era das melhores. Todos sabiam o que oferecer à Arwen. Todos, menos você.

Anunciaram as festividades com um mês de antecedência e desde então sua mente se encontrava no dilema do melhor presente. Como a única humana em Valfenda, o senhor Elrond havia lhe dado autonomia e você preferia assim. A ideia era marcar a presença de sua raça com algo que a caracterizasse, e isso rendia uma pressão considerável. Afinal de contas, você teria que dar algo diferente, porém tão bom quanto o restante dos presentes dedicados pelos demais.

Estava lá havia pouco mais de meio ano e nesse tempo havia tentado tocar harpa, mas você estava tendo tantos problemas que acabou desistindo. Começara as aulas de flauta, entretanto ainda não era boa o suficiente para tocar na festa. Convenhamos, o vale não era tão grande, então usar flores diferentes das que os elfos já tinham pegado seria difícil. A repetição de plantas certamente comprometeria a singularidade que seu presente deveria ter. Você não sabia o que fazer.

Dançar? Bem, até pensou nisso. Mas não sabia dançar nenhuma música élfica, senão algumas músicas mais agitadas da Cidade do Lago – e nem fazia isso tão bem. Era uma iniciante, começou por conta própria, e não tendo nenhuma técnica ou graça você descartou logo a possibilidade. Ponderou sobre algo envolvendo artes ou oratória, inclusive chegara a se dedicar por alguns dias a essas alternativas, contudo o fracasso lhe sobreveio da mesma forma.

Pensando sobre tudo isso, apenas conseguiu pôr o rosto entre as mãos e dar um baixo rosnado de frustração. Estava sentada em sua cama, desperta para mais uma manhã de caçada ao presente ideal. Curva sobre si mesma, seus cabelos (c/cb) eram amassados entre os dedos. Passou algum tempo naquela posição, ainda pensando. Levantou-se, foi se vestir e esqueceu o café da manhã. Pondo um vestido azul ciano simples dado pelos elfos, foi colher flores pela décima vez.

Sim, resolveu tentar de novo. Era algo que gostava de fazer e nisso ainda nutria uma pequena esperança. Não por realmente acreditar nela, mas porque já não tinha mais nada em que se apegar. Com uma disposição forçada, deixou seu pequeno quarto e desceu as escadarias em passos curtos e rápidos. Percorreu os jardins e os limites da floresta, já limpos pelo trabalhos dos elfos, pensando duas vezes antes de arrancar qualquer flor – A natureza era muito valorizada pelos moradores de Valfenda. Pegar flores a torta e direita lhe renderia pesados olhares de desaprovação.

Você procurou evitar as flores que já estavam sendo usadas pelos elfos para confeccionar o presente da Estrela Vespetina, contudo era algo bem complicado: estas eram justamente as mais bonitas. Com quatro tipos diferentes em mãos foi quando começou a trançar o buquê, adorná-lo em si mesmo e organizá-lo de forma bela. Apesar dos esforços, não ficou satisfeita com o trabalho e continuou na procura de novas flores. Conseguiu cinco, seis, sete e com alguma dificuldade alcançou oito variedades. Apesar de tentar fazer um arranjo bonito, toda vez que colhia uma flor nova ele nunca parecia estar bom o suficiente.

A frustração começou a devorar seus ossos, mas indiferente você dobrou seus empenhos desde o começo da manhã até o pico do sol. Já estava na hora do almoço com o senhor Elrond, mas estava tão focada, que decidiu não ir imediatamente. "Espero que o senhor Elrond me perdoe..." você pensou, cansada. "Só desta vez, meu senhor... Só desta vez."

Suas mãos estavam vermelhas, os joelhos davam pontadas, tinha um suor fino na sua testa e seu vestido detinha terra e galhos, indolente ao cuidado que buscara ter com ele. Seus dedos formigavam, gastos de tanto trabalharem, seu estômago doía e sua visão estava perdendo o foco. Para se recompor, cuidadosamente você sentou-se no gramado próximo a uma ponte. Por baixo dela corria um riacho, braço do rio que atravessava o vale. Dando o vestido por perdido, sentou-se no gramado e se inclinou, bebendo e espirrando água em seu rosto. A sensação de refrescância que veio foi boa, porém cruelmente breve.

Exausta, faminta, suja e frustrada você não se sustentou por mais tempo. Largando o buquê enquanto se sentava ao lado da ponte curta, sentiu-se como uma boneca de trapos. Pela insensibilidade nos membros e a leve tontura, provavelmente sua pressão estava baixa. Procurando respirar fundo e lentamente com a cabeça pendurada de lado no pescoço, não se moveu mais.

Sua consciência era mantida. Conseguia ouvir o barulho da água correndo, escutar as folhas balançando à leve brisa e sentir os restos de gelo que ainda estavam na grama. Seria relaxante caso não houvesse o quente sol do meio-dia sobre sua cabeça. Depois de um período, tentou ir para a sombra da árvore mais próxima sem sucesso. Não tinha nem mesmo uma lágrima que pudesse ser derramada. E por um tempo além da sua percepção você permaneceu imóvel.

\- Lady (s/n)!

Uma exclamação assombrada precedeu o som de passos macios correndo.

\- Lindir... – você disse num sussuro audível.

As sílabas demoraram para sair e quando finalmente conseguiu pronunciá-las, já podia ver o rosto bonito do elfo. Ele estava agachado na sua frente e a fitava com os olhos cheios de preocupação. Com os sentidos mais despertos pela aparição repentina, você percebeu que havia se esquecido de chamá-lo de "senhor".

\- Sen-...

\- O que está sentindo, (s/n)? – Ele a interrompeu um pouco exasperado. Lindir pôs a mão em sua bochecha e levantou sua cabeça gentilmente. - Consegue se levantar?

Ainda que amparada pela sensação confortável de sua mão quente, o constrangimento de estar derrubada perante o minstrel era grande. Por isso, mesmo sentindo que não conseguiria, resgatou sua determinação e lentamente tentou se pôr em pé. Ao vê-la vacilar logo nos primeiros movimentos, o elfo se dispôs a ajudá-la. Com zelo pousou seu braço sobre os ombros dele e lhe deu apoio também pela cintura. Acompanhou seu ritmo atentamente, firme e gentil. Encontrando força e consolo, você conseguiu se levantar afinal.

\- As escadarias estão próximas. Consegue subi-las? - perguntou Lindir, não acostumado com situações do tipo. Mesmo nervoso pelo sua condição, ele procurava passar segurança e isso a incentivou a balançar a cabeça brevemente. A voz dele tão próxima ao seu ouvido era inevitavelmente outro incentivo.

Você anuiu e logo juntos começaram a andar no ritmo de seus passos arrastados. Lindir notou suas passadas e mais de uma vez sugeriu carregá-la. Você negou, desejando passar a impressão de resistência. Até porque com ele novas forças já haviam surgido, vindas de algum lugar dentro de você que sua consciência desconhecia. Mesmo assim, estava incerta se seus esforços eram para ele ou para os pares de olhos curiosos vindos da mesa de jantar do senhor Elrond, mais acima. A situação lhe fez pensar e sequer percebeu que tais olhares foram em breve interrompidos pelo senhor de Valfenda.

Esteve bem enquanto caminhavam pela calçada do vale, mas subir os primeiros degraus lhe rendeu novas e mais profundas tonturas. Seu amigo decidiu erguê-la, fazendo-o com tanta facilidade quanto alguém levanta uma pena. Ele subiu as escadas de dois em dois degraus, esvoaçando os longos cabelos castanhos. Elrond providenciou ajuda de duas elfas simultaneamente, que acompanharam vocês escadas acima até seus aposentos.

Depois de uma hora de cuidados sua saúde estava estável. Sua cabeça não girava, os músculos não doíam mais, estava alimentada e conseguia falar quase normalmente. Contudo sua vista ainda estava cansada e os traços da fadiga ainda pesavam sobre você, devendo permanecer na cama por mais tempo. Com travesseiros muito macios dando-lhe apoio para as costas, estava sentada coberta por finos cobertores dourados. Diante de você estavam Elrond, com o buquê de flores semidespedaçado em mãos, e Lindir. O senhor élfico pousou as flores sobre a mesinha de cabeceira ao lado da cama e olhou com a gentileza do verão para seu rosto constrangido.

\- Eu acho que está muito bom. – ele foi lhe dizendo – Tenho certeza que minha filha iria gostar se o terminasse.

Você balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

\- Eu agradeço muito, meu senhor – contrapôs com cuidado enquanto uma das elfas auxiliares lhe dava água –, mas não acredito que esteja realmente ao nível das comemorações.

Elrond deu um suspiro discreto. Ele prosseguiu com as mãos atrás do corpo, caminhando para o pé da cama, onde estava Lindir.

\- Você ainda tem tempo. Entendo sua preocupação, (s/n), mas não se cobre demais – Juntou as mãos frente ao corpo e sua expressão mudou de gentil para muito séria antes de concluir: – Dar o seu melhor já é o bastante.

Acima da borda do copo você o encarava sem beber nenhum gole. Lindir os observava em silêncio então um terceiro elfo bateu à porta e, cedida a permissão, pôs meio corpo dentro do aposento. Fazendo breves saudações ao senhor e ao minstrel, direcionou logo a palavra ao elfo de cabelos castanhos.

\- Perdão por interrompê-los, mas está na hora de seus auxílios, senhor.

Ao mesmo tempo em que Lindir girava nos calcanhares, inesperadamente você teve um _insight_, inesperado como uma companhia de anões.

_\- É isso! _– você exclamou, e a atenção de todos recaiu sobre você. Reanimada pelas energias empolgantes de uma nova esperança, sua mente se esqueceu de refletir a respeito da ideia. Com todo o ânimo possível inclinou-se para frente se apoiando nas mãos e logo completou: – Por favor, deixe-me ajudá-lo, senhor Lindir!

Os olhos escuros de Lindir se arregalaram imediatamente. Elrond arqueou as longas sobrancelhas e depois sorriu.

Você trabalhou intensamente nos dias seguintes, mas não reclamou nenhuma vez. O senhor Elrond permitiu que você auxiliasse Lindir na organização das festas à Vadar e à Arwen, quebrando a tradição de séculos. Apesar de esperar uma resposta negativa depois que percebeu o que tinha dito, experimentou o início de uma alegria que perdurariam pelas próximas duas semanas. Sentia-se realizada, porque finalmente em muito tempo estava se esforçando com um propósito.

A noite das comemorações chegou mais rapidamente do que esperava. Com olheiras de quem não dormia havia duas noites e o sorriso de alívio, você e Lindir estavam de pé ao lado de Elrond e Arwen, por sua vez sentados em uma longa e elegante mesa na companhia de Lady Galadriel e de Celeborn. Sob a luz do luar que brilhava dominante do céu limpo cheio de estrelas que nunca tinha visto, o último presente era dedicado à Estrela Vespetina diante de seus olhos (c/o) cansados. Quando viu aquela dedicação dos elfos, você deixou escapar um sussurro que externou seus pensamentos durante a poesia que proferiam.

\- Realmente está bem melhor que o meu.

\- Acaso está falando seriamente? – Lindir lhe questionou, para sua surpresa, sem desviar os olhos da cena. O tom de voz dele estava tão baixo quanto o seu. – Já esqueceu o trabalho que desempenhamos juntos?

\- É claro que não, perdoe-me se dei essa impressão. Na verdade, estava falando do buquê.

\- Eu sei.

Com um sorriso alargado, você olhou para ele pelo canto do olho.

\- Mesmo que não tenha entregado aquelas flores – e ele tomou a liberdade de virar a cabeça minimamente para você ao continuar-, nunca duvide de que os seus serviços foram um grande presente. A senhorita Arwen parece estar muito feliz. E meu senhor Elrond, muito satisfeito.

Cumprindo a tradição com muita gentileza, Arwen se ergueu para agradecer o enorme buquê de rosas, lírios, tulipas e outras flores que você ainda não conhecia bem. O sorriso e delicadeza da elfa tiveram total atenção. Depois vieram as palavras de Elrond encerrando as formalidades. O fato de estar entendendo élfico cada dia mais a animou e durante as palavras do discurso não pôde evitar sentir orgulho de si mesma.

Com as palavras finais do senhor élfico iniciava-se um baile que se estenderia até o amanhecer. Músicas mais animadas (dentro do conceito élfico, claro) seriam tocadas para o proveito de todos. Assim que Elrond permitiu que os músicos tocassem, seus ombros relaxaram regidos por seu suspiro profundo.

\- Graças. Estou tão feliz que tenha dado tudo certo, senhor Lindir – confessou em seu tom normal, transbordando alívio enquanto vocês se viravam um para o outro.

O elfo de cabelos castanhos compartilhava os mesmos sentimentos. Com um sorriso doce, respondeu:

\- Eu também estou.

Indefeso, seu coração derreteu quando o viu sorrir. Seus olhos brilharam mais, ainda por cima enfeitados pelas lanternas penduradas naquela área da floresta, fascinando tanto a Lindir que ele corou. Houve uma breve pausa em que ele pegou fôlego com o coração palpitando antes de prosseguir:

\- Sabe... – ele olhou para baixou, para o lado e depois se esforçou para manter contato visual novamente, os músculos um pouco tensos – Agora que trabalhamos juntos, não precisa mais me chamar de "senhor".

Foi a sua vez de ficar levemente corada. De um jeito ou de outro significava maior proximidade e apenas o vislumbre de algo assim a constrangia. Permaneceu olhando para os olhos dele, como se o seu subconsciência o vasculhasse atrás de alguma mentira. Percebendo que o elfo esperava uma resposta, sua boca emitiu uma risada gentil.

\- É, eu acho que faz sentido. Também não precisa mais me chamar de "senhorita"... Lindir.

Você tomou o cuidado de pronunciar o nome dele mais clara e docemente. Um pequeno flerte, porque não? Não tinha feito nada do tipo em todos os meses em que esteve apaixonada por ele.

Ele alargou um pouco mais o sorriso quando se virou e começou a caminhar na direção dos elfos que acompanhavam o discorrer de uma bela melodia. Você permaneceu onde estava, de repente bem aflita. Ele estava indo embora? Talvez tivesse percebido sua investida e se afastado para não dar esperanças? Qualquer dúvida espontânea foi cortada quando ele interrompeu seus passos, girou nos calcanhares e fez seu coração parar.

\- Sei que está cansada, mas... Você me concederia uma dança, (s/n)? – e lhe estendeu a mão de dedos longos e macios, observando-a com os olhos mui doces.

Seu rosto se iluminou com nunca antes. Um sorriso grande e bonito floresceu em seu rosto enquanto estendia o braço para alcançá-lo. Você pousou a mão (t/p) sobre a dele, sentindo um calor se espelhando da ponta dos seus dedos até os fios de seus cabelos. Seu coração saltava no peito e um calafrio percorreu a sua espinha quando ele pôs os dedos longos delicadamente sobre a sua cintura, tocando o tecido liso do vestido (c/r). Mas desta vez não houve tempo para sentir nervosismo. Vocês ficaram ocupados demais se divertindo dançando numa noite que foi infinita até raiar do sol.


End file.
